1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless charging system for a battery charger and a control method thereof, as well as a portable electronic device and a charging device, the wireless charging system including a portable device equipped with a rechargeable battery, and a battery charger that wirelessly charges the portable device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technique (wireless charging) has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1), in which a battery charger wirelessly transmits power to a portable electronic device, and charges a rechargeable battery built in the portable electronic device.
In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, an acceleration sensor detects a position of a portable electronic device placed on a battery charger, and notification is provided in a case in which normal charging is not performed in such a position. Through the notification, a user recognizes that the portable electronic device is placed in a position where normal charging is not performed, and the user removes the portable electronic device to a place where normal charging is performed. As a result, normal charging is performed in the portable electronic device.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-207017